Two Days Ago
by The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter
Summary: It's sick and twisted, but I love making her cry." Spike gets drunk and says something horrible which leads to Faye's leave. SxF. One Shot, Song Fic to Scars by Papa Roach.


Title: Two Days Ago

Author: TheInfamousBountyHunter

AN: Hey everybody! I know I should be updating Evil Woman, but I just don't have any inspiration for it…Anyways, this is probably going to help get ride of my writer's block and I'll probably resume the next and final chapter of Evil Woman. Thus, that will lead to the sequel, and some new characters will appear! Anyways, I need some help coming up for the name of it. I'm thinking of Every Sinner, but I don't know. S if you have any suggestions for a name, I'd greatly appreciate it! And if you do come up with the winning name…you win a part in the sequel! So give me the suggestions in you reviews! Love ya all!

Summary: It's been two days since I was drunk and told her to go home where all her dead relatives are. It's been two days since she's been gone, and she would have been back by now…I think. Maybe she's gone home….and it could be my entire fault. She could be dead. And all because I was drunk. Spike thinks back to what he told Faye, and wonders where she is. FxS. Set to _Scars _by _Papa Roach. Lyrics are in Italics._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Scars by Papa Roach, or Cowboy Bebop. Go ahead and dash away all my hopes and dreams! (Runs away sobbing and cursing the federal government.)_

**Two Days Ago**

**A Story By Me.**

I didn't mean to raise my voice that loud. Honest, I didn't.

She was being so damn annoying, and I was drunk. When I get drunk, I get sad. I get hung up on Julia and act all damn sorrowful and harsh to Faye. Why to the shrew? Because she's here, and Julia damn isn't! I am going to admit that all rational thoughts were dashed from head since I was so freaking wasted. Faye had maybe had at least 4 or 5 drinks less than me. She was on her 2nd Vodka Stinger while I was on my 6th Whiskey Sour. We had come home empty handed from a bounty gone wrong, since I wasn't fully recuperated.

I had survived my fight with Vicious; I woke up at the Bebop maybe 2 weeks after it. Jet told me Faye had dragged him into the hanger and shoved him into the Hammerhead and he had to go because she had brought out his bonsai tree trimmers and promised to circumcise him with them. Some woman, eh? That was about 2 or 3 months back, so I didn't really care for it. But when I got drunk, oh boy, did I really let Faye have it. I would rant and rave. And she would head to out to her Redtail, wiping her eyes on her sleeves, flying back to the piece of shit we called home.

And you know what? I loved making her cry. It's sick and twisted, but I have no soul. My soul's been gone since my angel, beautiful golden haired angel, left me to walk this hell hole we call life. And I started to care for that stupid shrew, because I had become too soft. I had smiled at Ed, gave Ein my dinner (it was too disgusting to eat), and actually let that vixen use the shower before me. And this was how I got my fun. By getting drunk off my ass, and making a woman cry.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

I remember one night, when it was extremely hot on the Bebop. I had on only my boxers, Faye, her bra and panties. I was drunk again, laying on the cool metal floor and holding an almost empty whiskey bottle in my hand. Faye was smoking, the scent invading my senses, and the urge starting up for one. I grunted, my speak for "Give me a cigarette woman." Faye sighed, came over to where I was and threw one down at my face. My eye twitched as it fell across my face, annoying the hell out of me.

Faye had opened up her mouth only after she took the cigarette out. "Hey cowboy, that scar you have on your stomach…does it still hurt?" She asked quietly, crouching down and staring into my amber pools. I frowned, and she probably sensed I didn't want to talk about my battle scars. But I sighed and traced the long jagged cut that led almost to my back. "It's gruesome Faye. Do you know what happened when I went to fight him? We were two brothers, torn by love and hate. He cut my stomach, and I shot him in the heart. This is the scar of love's twisted design." And I heard the damn tears hitting the floor.

A sick grin twisted onto my face as I heard her scurry to her room. And then I screwed up about a month later. We were at the bar, some place called The Loser Bar. In front of me were at least 7 shot glasses. In front of Faye were 4. The bartender eyed me warily, probably thinking that I was going to start something in her bar. And Damn, she was right. I was drunk. No, drunk doesn't even cover it. Drunk was like, 2 shot glasses ago. Faye, I think was drunk. She could have been, but from the look on her face when I said what I said told me she wasn't.

"Go home," I slurred. "Go die so my blonde angel would come back." I was feeling particularly down about Julia tonight since I had "accidentally" read Faye's diary. Yes, the shrew has a diary. Anyways, the following entry had made me so mad.

_August 3rd, 2072_

_I hate it when Spike gets drunk. Pointless to tell you though, because you are only something I can tell my thoughts to. Every time when he does get drunk, he makes me cry. Not the silent cry, the sobbing one that makes your heart hurt. I only cry silently at the beginning and tread softly away. If we're at a bar, I head out to the Redtail and go home, but if we are on the Bebop, I just head to my room. I know why he acts like that when he gets drunk. Julia. The blonde angel of everything that is beautiful and holy. I know she is a fake woman, one that reeks of deals with the devil and murderous hands. Pure innocence is what Spike claims her to be, but she is not. She killed two men with her cunning ways of beauty. One man lies dead in a grave, whilst the other walks the earth, his soul and demeanor dead. What is the difference of angels and insects? I know. Any bug is higher than Julia._

_Faye_

I had persuaded Faye to come drinking with me tonight, so I could get really drunk and take it out on her. But I hadn't meant it to get that far. "You should have been the one on the rooftop, and if you had, I would have just left you there to rot. Faye, go home with all your dead family members and stay dead!" I half slurred, half shouted, and instantly regretted it. Her whispered hush was the only thing I heard after she walked out the door, repeating ever so softly.

"_As you wish, Spike Spiegel."_

_Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
Your making me insane  
All I can say is _

That was two days ago, Dammit, and I haven't seen her since. She could be dead somewhere, because I told her to go kill herself. I never meant to yell at her. I do love Faye; I was just caught up in myself and Julia. I know she loves me too, because Jet told me. He's worried too. Faye's like the daughter he's never ad, and so is Ed. I'm just the screw up.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel _

Two days ago and today is the second day I haven't seen her. She took off in her Redtail. We never got to kiss or dance. No secret feelings revealed and cuddling or hugging afterwards. And it's my damn fault.

_I tried to help you once  
A kiss will only vise  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That your drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last dance_

I checked at her house rubbles today. And I found her shoe near the cliff. A perfect white pearly boot, with a note attached to it. It was waiting for me, rustling gently in the wind. And I read it with sorrow filled eyes.

_Dearest Spike,_

_I don't know if you'll find this out first, but knowing you, you will. I left this for you, as a goodbye. I might be dead, I might not. It's better if I am so your blonde angel can come back. I'm planning on jumping off this hill, and falling into the beautiful water below. Or I'm planning to fly off, and just be a speck in the galaxy, gambling my way through the solar system. Maybe we'll meet, maybe we won't. One thing's for sure though. I love you, Spike Spiegel, even if you are too hung over Julia to love me. And if you come back a week later and find another note attached to this boot you'll know I'm alive. Attach a note if you wanna communicate, I'm not promising you anything though._

_Love Always From Your Romani,_

_Faye Valentine_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

I left her a note saying how much I loved her and I missed her. I need her to come back home. I came back later, and there was a note.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause your drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
You fix yourself_

_I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

_Spike,_

_I'm not coming back to the Bebop. I tried to help you, but I can't. I'm moving on. You can come join me, if you want. Look me up, and we'll have a happily ever after. That is, if you believe and move on with me. Look me up. Ed will help you._

_Love,_

_Faye Valentine_

That was two days ago, and I'm going to find my princess, my shrew, my fairy, whatever you wanna call her. Ed will get a reward of course. But I'm not making promises.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

_Don't Make Any Promises Cowboy…_


End file.
